


Runaway Bride

by FishNunRey (ZaylaBeth)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Force Bond, I JUST NEEDED TO WRITE IT OKAY, I kinda picture Ben Solo more like Adam Sackler in this so maybe it's not really Ben idk, M/M, Modern AU, SUPER DUPER CHEESY WHEEEEE, Telepathy, cheese alert, i just had this dream and wanted to write it even though it's probably super lame, idk if this really is star wars lol, it's probably really dumb but oh well, ps I love poe, there's nothing wrong with poe lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaylaBeth/pseuds/FishNunRey
Summary: Rey and Poe are getting married........why? Nobody really knows. It just seems like that's how things are supposed to go with everything going on. But Rey can tell Poe isn't super excited about it, and honestly, neither is she. They love each other as friends, but...why do they have to get married?





	1. Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is just a random little short story I had a dream about last night lol. It probably makes no sense but it seemed super cool in my dream so I wanted to write it down. Enjoy lol
> 
> Here's a little [aesthetic](https://inspirationsbylaura.tumblr.com/post/177314080814/aesthetic-for-a-mini-fic-i-wrote-runaway-bride) I made cause why not??

Marriage.

It's an interesting thing.

Society has made it some weird sort of achievement, like you're not a "real" adult until you have that big fancy wedding, and photos and videos to show for it.

You would think that the idea that a woman  _has_ to get married would be old fashioned by now. And yet, here we are.

Rey isn't  _anti-_ marriage. She just...doesn't see a point unless it's with someone you absolutely love. Why marry someone just for the sake of getting married? Why not wait until you find that special person? Rey's only 21, it's not like she's getting too old to find someone.

But she  _does_ absolutely love Poe. Just not in the way she wants. Not in the way she wants to love the man she's married to. Poe is an amazing guy, and an amazing friend. She's gotten very close with him over the years. She just didn't think it'd get to this point. To  _marriage._

Rey and Poe only started dating because it just seemed like the natural course of action. They were friends, they knew each other pretty well, and knew they both wanted to settle down someday. Plus, everyone would pressure them to date  _all_ the time. It was always, "you two would look soooooo cute together!" and "your babies would be  _adorable!!!"_ Ugh.

Well, not "ugh." It's not like Rey is repulsed by Poe. Not in the slightest. She's sure she'd be perfectly happy having a future with him, being his wife, him being her husband, and them having kids someday. Maybe even a couple of dogs or something. He's a great guy, has great morals and is a great role model. So why does all of this still feel...off?

* * *

Rey snapped out of her thoughts when Rose accidentally got the curling iron too close to her scalp. "Ah," she let out a sound as Rose realized her mistake and pulled the curling iron loose.

"Sorry," Rose apologized. "Are you okay? You seem a bit lost in your thoughts this morning."

Rey sighed. She didn't want to worry anyone with her current mindset. "It's fine," she said softly. "I guess I'm just overwhelmed."

"That's understandable," Rose smiled. "You're getting  _married_ today! It's an exciting and scary time."

"I understand you're nervous, Rey." Leia said as she maneuvered around the mirror and to the table to grab a pair of earrings. "I was nervous when I married Han, too."

This made Rey feel a bit better about voicing her thoughts. She glanced up at Leia carefully. "Do you...ever regret marrying Han?"

Leia chuckled and smiled at her honorary daughter. "Definitely not. Sure, we've had our ups and downs, but in the end, he's the only one for me." She was beaming as she looked off into the distance, thinking of her husband.

Rey's heart sank. She just...didn't feel like that with Poe. Does that mean this was a mistake?

"Han and I have always had a deep love for each other. Yes, we fight a lot--and fought even more in the beginning--but there was absolutely no doubt in our minds that we were meant to be together. We had a sort of... _connection_ that couldn't be broken." Leia added.

Rose could see the worry in Rey's eyes. She set the curling iron down and crouched down to Rey's level. "Do you not feel that way about Poe?" She asked, concerned.

Rey pursed her lips. She was so afraid of wasting everyone's time and effort if she ended up backing out. Instead of saying anything, she just shook her head quickly and subtly.

A frown crept across Rose's face, and she put her hand on Rey's. "Rey. Look at me. I don't doubt that you think Poe is a great guy, and I do too. I don't think he would do anything to hurt you, right?"

Rey nodded. Poe would  _never_ harm her or anyone else.

"Good. But if you really think this is a bad idea--or even just slightly not a  _good_ idea--it's okay to back out. I will support you all the way." Rose said sternly and sincerely as she looked Rey in the eye.

Rey let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Rose's support was reassuring. Rey squeezed Rose's hand and smiled.

Leia placed her hand on Rey's shoulder. "Me too, sweetie." She said lovingly. "I love you and I love Poe, but I'd rather you make the decision of who you're spending your life with when you're ready. No need to rush into it."

This made Rey feel even better, coming from her mother figure. Rey never had parents to teach her these things growing up, so when she met Leia through Poe, she was infinitely grateful. Poe was another "honorary child" like Rey was. Han and Leia had basically "adopted" so many children because of Leia's drive to nurture young people. Their son Ben wasn't bothered by it since he wasn't very close with his parents anyway. He was usually out of the picture for the most part.

"I just feel like this is what everyone else wants, though." Rey sighed. "All those guests coming today. They're the ones that pressured us to be together."

Leia scoffed and threw her hands up. "Well they can deal with it!" She chuckled. "They're not the ones living your life. Only you can do that, and you have to be the one to make the choices that are best for you."

"What if I hurt Poe? If I decide not to go through with this, I mean. What if this is what he really wants?"

"Poe will be fine," Rose smiled. "But perhaps you should talk to him first. Just so he's not blind-sided."

"If I know Poe, he'll understand completely," Leia reassured her. "He wouldn't want to go into a half-hearted marriage anyway. You know him, he gives 110% to everything he's passionate about. If those around him aren't passionate too, he won't feel right."

Rey nodded and stood up as Rose fluffed her curls out. "Okay," she said. "Should I go talk to him now, or wait till closer to the ceremony?"

"Now!" Rose and Leia said in unison.

Thankfully Rey only had her hair and makeup done, and wasn't in her wedding dress yet. She buttoned the top button on her white shirt, slipped on her shoes, and stepped out of the room to head down the hall.

* * *

Ben Solo swung open the door to the chapel and hurried across the hall to the room Poe and his groomsmen were getting ready in. He was already running a bit late, since his flight was delayed. He already had his dress shirt and pants on, with his suit jacket swung over his shoulder. He fumbled with his hands to knot his tie as he walked, which was surprisingly difficult for him to do.

Ben hadn't seen his family in probably five years. The fact that Poe asked him to be a groomsman was somewhat surprising, but he guessed it was probably just to actually get him there. He had to admit, he didn't care for coming to family events unless it was  _absolutely mandatory._ And being a groomsman was pretty mandatory by Ben's standards.

As Ben stepped into the room, Poe whipped around with a terrified look on his face. "Thank goodness you're here, Ben. I'm freaking out!" Poe gasped.

Ben had known Poe since they were kids. Leia took Poe in when he was about 5 and Ben was 10. They were close like brothers, but also gave each other space. Especially when Ben left to go live his life alone after high school. Ben was sick of being with his family all the time.

"What's going on?" He asked Poe, concerned.

Poe sighed. "I...I don't know if I can do this."

 _You've gotta be kidding me,_ Ben thought to himself. "And you're just realizing this  _now?_   _45 minutes_ before the ceremony??" He shouted.

Poe grabbed at his hair and made a funny face. "I know, I know! I...I don't know."

"Well which is it?" Ben demanded.

"I love Rey, I really do, but I don't feel right about this. Something doesn't feel right. I don't love her...in that way." Poe slowed his voice.

"In what way?" Ben asked. "I've never met this girl in person before so I can't tell you if she's a good person or not, but--"

Poe sighed again. "I love her as a friend. And I'm sure we'd have a good life together, but I don't think we'd be truly  _happy._ She deserves someone who loves her completely and fully. And I'm afraid I can't be that person."

These thoughts overwhelmed Ben.  _Wow,_ he thought,  _I didn't realize this was going on. Guess that's what happens when I remain distant for so long._

Ben sat down in front of Poe, gesturing for Poe to sit down too. He folded his hands together in his lap. "So then, what do you wanna do about it?" He asked calmly.

"I guess I'd rather us decide this now than get married and realize our mistake later," Poe contemplated. "But I also don't want to hurt her if she's really all-in about this."

Before Ben could respond, the door opened again. Han and Finn stepped in.

Finn rushed to Poe's side, putting his arm around his shoulders. "Did you finally get it out of him?" Finn asked Ben. "He wouldn't tell me why he was freaking out."

Then it hit Ben. Just as Poe turned to bury his face in Finn's shoulder, Ben knew there was something else going on that Poe wasn't saying. "I think I get it," Ben said solemnly.

Suddenly a hand whacked Ben in the back of the head. "Nice of you to show up, kid." Han said part-jokingly and part-seriously. Ben just glared at him.

Ben stood up and brushed off his pants. "Alright, here's what you're gonna do. You need to tell her. Now. Before she gets all dressed up and pretty for the ceremony. Otherwise she's gonna be really upset she wasted her time."

Poe looked upset, dreading the whole idea of confrontation. But he knew he had to, so he stood up and nodded. "Okay," he took a deep breath.

Ben watched as his brother Poe stepped out of the room and down the hall, hoping for the best.

 


	2. Oh No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's that same [aesthetic](https://inspirationsbylaura.tumblr.com/post/177314080814/aesthetic-for-a-mini-fic-i-wrote-runaway-bride) again if you missed it from last time <3

Ben sat silently among his father and fellow groomsman. The three of them were all contemplating internally how the rest of the day would go. Either they'd follow through with the marriage despite Poe's concerns, or Rey would be  _furious_ and storm out. Or...maybe she'd be relieved?

His elbows resting on his thighs and his chin resting in his hands, Ben thought about the bride-to-be.  _Rey,_ he remembered. He didn't really know her. She had come into his family's lives long after he had already moved away, and even after he had stopped coming to family gatherings. She and Poe probably only knew each other for about 3 years. He had only ever seen photos of her with Poe on social media, and vaguely remembered seeing her on Skype when his family would contact him against his will.

She was pretty, yes. At least, from what Ben had seen of her. He knew she had brown hair and petite features, despite her rather tall height for a girl. Oh, and she had that British accent, too. But Ben really didn't remember it very well, as his internet connection wasn't the best during the family Skype sessions.

Ben had been relatively happy for Poe, landing a girl who seemed to be pretty nice and definitely good looking. But now, with the way Poe was acting this morning, Ben wasn't so sure Rey was Poe's type.

Then, as if she had been summoned by his thought of her name, Rey entered the room.

"Is Poe in here?" She asked in her lovely accent. Ben turned around and unexpectedly met her gaze.

_Oh no._

* * *

_Where is that coming from?_ Rey thought to herself. She thought she heard a voice down the hall, but couldn't place who it belonged to. She decided to forget about it and focus on the matter at hand. "Well?" she asked the men again, "where is Poe?"

She looked up at Han, who had been like a father to her. He seemed a bit clueless himself, though. Then Finn stepped in. "He went to go talk to you," he explained.

A feeling of panic rushed through Rey's mind and stomach. What was he going to tell her? Was he just stopping by to say hi before the ceremony? Or perhaps he had the same feelings of doubt she did? She groaned out of frustration. "We must've just missed each other," she sighed. The chapel building had a hallway that wrapped around in a circle, so she must've gone one way while he went the other.

She glanced over at Ben, whom she had only really seen in family photos and over pixelated Skype sessions with Han and Leia. Her eyes naturally met his, and she stared for a second. By the time she caught herself, she noticed he still wasn't looking away.  _Must be zoning out,_ she thought.

Then, as if on cue, he blinked and shook his head to snap out of it. He spun around to grab a glass of water and avoided eye contact. Rey was surprised by the action and wondered if he could somehow hear her?  _Nah,_ she brushed it off.

_I wonder if she knows what Poe's gonna say,_ she heard a voice say down the hall again. Rey quickly whipped her head around and leaned back to glance out the door. No one was there. What in the world?

Her heart rate began to quicken with her anxiety. "I guess I'll head back to my room then, maybe I'll find him there."

"I'd keep getting ready, the ceremony starts in 30 minutes and I know how long it takes girls to get changed," Han blurted out. Finn whacked his arm.

Rey rolled her eyes slightly in frustration and turned to go back down the hall to her room.

* * *

Once Rey made it back to her room again, Poe--again--was nowhere to be found. "Did Poe come by here?" Rey asked Leia and Rose.

"What?" Rose was confused. "No, was he not in his own room?"

Rey grimaced. "He wasn't, Finn said he came to talk to me! I thought we just missed each other in the hall. Where could he be??" She began to panic.

Leia placed her hands gently on Rey's shoulders to calm her down. "Don't worry about him," she said softly. "Let's just get you changed into your dress anyway just in case. I'm not saying so that you go through with the marriage, but at least keeping things running at a smooth schedule will keep your mind off of the stress of calling it off until the time comes."

Rey began to shake in frustration and nervousness. "Why can't I just leave now?? If I'm gonna be calling it off anyway, what's the point in dragging this out??"

"You bought this beautiful dress, you might as well wear it for at least a little bit!" Rose tried to sound cheerful.

Smiling a bit, Rey took a deep breath and nodded. She  _did_ love the dress she picked, and if today was the only day to wear it, she might as well put it on. If not for Poe, then for herself. She felt like a queen when she tried it on in the store, so she might as well feel like a queen now while she makes big life-changing decisions.

After a few minutes of changing, maneuvering through layers of fabric, and getting her arms untangled from the beaded straps, Rey was finally in her dress. And just as she expected, she felt like she could accomplish  _anything_. "What is it about beautiful clothes that make a woman feel powerful?" She joked.

Leia raised her hand in agreement and the three girls hugged. Once they were all settled, they sat down to drink some water and snack on crackers before the ceremony started.

"By the way," Leia added, "did you happen to see my son in there when you went to talk to Poe? He texted me earlier that his flight had been delayed."

Rey thought back to the tall man with long, dark hair, barely fitting in his tiny chair in the dressing room. She giggled slightly at the image of his long legs bent up so high just so he could flatten his feet on the floor. But she also couldn't help but get lost in the image of his face. She had seen his face in photos and videos before, but never in person. No photo could _possibly_ compare to the real man she saw before her when she went over there.

Realizing she was lost in thought, she snapped her head up and stuttered. "Y-yes, sorry. Yes. He was in there."

"Good," Leia sighed with relief, "that boy sure loves to do things at the last minute."

"Seems like everything today is last minute," Rey tried to joke to lighten her mood.

* * *

_Oh no. Ohhhhh no._ Ben couldn't stop thinking to himself. He could feel his entire body tensing up over the image of her.  _Rey._

What was wrong with him?? It's not like he had never seen her before. But he only really knew her as an acquaintance, really. And he had  _never_ seen her in person. He didn't expect her to be so... _beautiful._  

And her  _voice. Wow,_ he thought. In fact, he even began to hear his own thoughts in  _her_ voice when she was in the room. Or at least, he supposed they were his thoughts. But they didn't really feel like his. The voice telling him he was zoning out had surprised him, but he figured it was just his own mind overwhelmed by her presence.

It wasn't even just her looks, though. At the sight of her, he felt like he already knew everything he needed to. It was as if someone had plugged a USB drive into his mind with all the information regarding her personality and history, and imported it into his brain. He felt like he  _knew_ her. As if he had known her forever.

At this point, Ben began hoping that the wedding would fall through. He drifted to the idea of himself being with her instead of Poe. But would that be too soon? Would that be unfair to Poe? A bit insensitive, perhaps. Actually, probably outright insulting. A bad idea, he decided.

After about 15 minutes, Finn stood up. "I wonder what's taking Poe so long to get back?" He asked, concerned.

Han scoffed. "If the boy's going to break off the engagement, I can't imagine it's gonna be a quick conversation."

Only 15 minutes until the ceremony. The three of them could hear the hallway getting louder as guests filed in the doors and toward the chapel to their seats. "Should we tell the guests we're running a bit late?" Finn asked. "That way Poe and Rey don't feel rushed to make a decision?"

Ben, at hearing Rey's name once again, promptly stood up. "That sounds like a good idea," he swallowed. "I can go make the announcement. Finn, you go check on Poe and Rey. Dad, maybe you should meet up with Mom now."

The three of them nodded and stepped out the door to head in their respective directions.

 

 

 


	3. Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 *[aesthetic](https://inspirationsbylaura.tumblr.com/post/177314080814/aesthetic-for-a-mini-fic-i-wrote-runaway-bride)* <3

15 minutes.

15 minutes until the wedding ceremony either happened or got cancelled.

Rey took a deep breath. As the seconds ticked by, she couldn't help but feel...calmer?

 _That's odd,_ she thought. She figured she would get more and more anxious as the time crept closer. Rose had decided to run by the guys' room to see if Poe was back, but he wasn't. When Rose came back, they just decided to sit and wait. Rey was too overwhelmed to think about going to look for him again.

Speaking of thoughts, though, the man who kept popping up in her mind  _wasn't_ Poe. It was....Ben. Rey couldn't shake the image of him out of her head. She tried to remember what his voice sounded like from those videos, but couldn't quite recreate it in her head. She remembered it being fairly deep, but she only heard her own voice when she tried to imagine it. Instead, her mind flooded with little pieces of information. Information about Ben?  _What?_

Where could all of this information come from, and why? She only knew things about Ben from his family members, but the thoughts filling her brain were more than that. It was like she knew him on another level all of a sudden--yet she didn't know how that was possible. Somehow, she felt like she could go and talk to him about anything and everything  _right now_ if she wanted to, and it would feel perfectly normal.

As her mind shuffled through these thoughts, Han stepped in the room.

"Wait--" he seemed confused. "Rey, if you're here, then...where's Poe?" He looked around the area.

Rey sighed, but before she could respond, Leia stepped in. "We couldn't find him. Rose went to look for him but didn't see him either. We decided it'd be better for everyone's stress levels to just continue with the schedule and hope he shows up to the ceremony."

Han grimaced. "I'm sorry, kid. But you might not like what Poe was thinking right before he left our room."

Rey perked up. Maybe Poe  _was_ thinking of calling the wedding off like she was. She decided to go for it and ask. "Was he having...second thoughts?" She asked cautiously.

Han's eyes widened. "How'd you know?"

Rey could hear the sigh of relief in herself, Leia, and Rose. "I am too!" Rey smiled. "I was going over to tell him."

"Hah! You've gotta be kidding me," Han chuckled lightly. "Well I honestly don't know where he went. I can't imagine him fleeing completely, that's just not like him. He's gotta be around here somewhere."

Rose stepped up and put her hands on her hips. "I find this slightly depressing that we're all so chipper about this," she sighed. "but I'm glad it sounds like you were both on the same page even though you didn't know it." Rey smiled at her. She knew Rose was a hopeless romantic, so the idea of cancelling a wedding was a bit sad for her.

Then Rey looked up at the clock. Only 10 minutes till the ceremony would start. "Uh oh, guests are already here. What are we gonna tell them?" She panicked.

Han raised a hand. "Don't worry, Ben's going to announce that we're running a bit late so you and Poe can decide what to do. But that was the plan  _before_ I found out Poe isn't even here talking to you," he turned to the door. "Either way, we'll let Ben make the announcement and go from there I guess."

Leia grabbed the train of Rey's dress. "Let's go ahead and head to the foyer while we wait. Might as well let  _some_ people see you in this gorgeous gown, even if the ceremony doesn't happen!" She said cheerfully.

Rey smiled, feeling a lot better knowing that Poe was having similar thoughts. And even though this day was clearly not going as planned, it was actually kind of fun to still get dressed up and ready for a show.

Rose reached for the table to grab her bouquet and Rey's, handed Rey hers, and they all stepped out the door together to line up in the foyer.

* * *

Ben's palms began sweating as he made his way through the back door of the chapel onto the stage. He awkwardly reached for the microphone and casually ran his fingers through his hair, looking out at all the guests in the seats. There weren't a lot of them, maybe only about 50-60 people. They were all mainly family friends or coworkers from Poe and Rey's jobs. Ben was unfazed because he didn't recognize any of them except for Lando and Chewie, who he knew his whole life.

"Ahem," Ben cleared his throat awkwardly. He could see the eager eyes of guests all fall on him. They were probably waiting for him to say the ceremony was about to start or something. "Hello everyone," he stuttered. "Um, glad to have you all here. We just wanted to let you know that we are running a bit behind schedule today," he stuffed his hand in his pocket to seem more casual. He could see the guests' faces shift to more concerned looks. "Don't worry, everything's fine, we just uh, miscalculated times for getting ready today. Poe takes a lot longer to get dressed and do his hair than you'd think," he laughed awkwardly. That got a chuckle out of everyone. As he spoke, he could see through the windows in the back of the chapel out to the foyer. He glanced as Rose stepped out with Han. Han had an apologetic look on his face.

Then he saw her.

Although some light from the chapel reflected onto the back windows, skewing Ben's vision of the foyer, he could still make out Rey's stunning image.

She had her hair in a half-up, half-down style, with a beaded crown hairpiece woven through the curls. Her makeup accentuated her eyes and lips perfectly, without covering her face too much. Her dress was a tasteful halter top with-- _uh oh--_ an open back. The chiffon material of her skirt flowed down like a waterfall as Leia carried the train behind her. She looked...sad? Or maybe she just had a lot on her mind. Either way, Ben couldn't stop his mind from running a mile a minute.

 _Oh wow, she's GORGEOUS._ He thought to himself.

Then she turned and made eye contact with him. Immediately.

Ben's eyes widened.  _Did I say that out loud?_ He panicked as his gaze locked with hers.

She shook her head in as much disbelief as him.

 _Can you...hear me?_ Ben thought cautiously and curiously.

Rey nodded her head.

She  _nodded. Her. Head._

 _"Come here,"_ he heard her voice say sternly as she motioned with her chin for him to get his butt over there _now_.

Ben couldn't believe it. Suddenly, he realized everyone was still staring at him and he still had the microphone in his hand. He had no idea how long he'd been standing up there, but he glanced down at Lando in the front row, who gave him a confused look. "Sorry guys, zoned out for a second," he laughed nervously. "Anyway, give us like...15 or 20 minutes. Sorry about the inconvenience, don't worry though. I'll come back to let you know when we're ready to get started. Just uh...talk amongst yourselves, I guess."

Ben fumbled around with the mic as he tried to get it back into the mic stand, then unintentionally stomped offstage through the back door.

* * *

That's the voice Rey had heard down the hall. The one that asked if she knew about what Poe would tell her. It was  _Ben's_ voice. She hadn't been sure until she heard him speaking to the guests in the microphone as she stepped solemnly into the foyer. His voice was mesmerizing. It was deep and smooth like caramel. She felt a weird tingle go down her spine and through her whole body.

When she heard him say she was "gorgeous", she stopped in her tracks. Her neck immediately turned to look through the glass windows into the chapel, only to find that no one else had reacted to the exclamation. She maintained eye contact as he asked if he had said the phrase out loud. His mouth didn't move at  _all._ Was she really hearing him say these things in her head?

Still unsure if she was imagining things, she shook her head in response to see what he would do and he  _answered her._ How could this be possible?? She needed to talk to him immediately.

It was weird that she was so forward about it. But again, she somehow felt like she  _knew_ him, and she didn't know why. It was like seeing him in person for the first time had unlocked some door, or some connection. A connection that seemed so unreal, and yet it happened.

* * *

Ben was both in shock and embarrassed. She  _heard his thoughts._ Did she hear  _all_ of his thoughts? He hoped not. But still, she heard the ones about her. The ones he had wanted to say directly to her but was too afraid to speak. He couldn't fathom how this was happening, but he hurried down the roundabout hallway toward the foyer as quick as he could.

The second he turned the corner and saw her across the room, he decided to try the connection again.  _Is this really happening?_ He asked.

Rey turned around in his direction.  _"Apparently,"_ her voice said softly inside his head.

Ben bit his lip. He had to be  _very_ careful now. Careful not to think something that would offend her or scare her off.

He stopped about 2 feet away from her and stared into her eyes, and she did the same. They didn't think anything for a moment, and instead just took in each other's presence.

Leia must've caught Ben's mouth hanging open because she reached over and tapped under his chin. "Close your mouth, son. Stop ogling the bride." She said firmly but jokingly. Ben just gave her a look.

 _Why is she out here if..._ Ben thought.

_"What?"_

Oh yeah, Ben mentally facepalmed.

_Poe. He was having second thoughts. He went to talk to you about it. Didn't you two talk?_

_"No."_

Ben's eyes widened. Did he accidentally speak too soon? But wait...if Poe wasn't with her, then where was he? 

_"Don't worry, I'm having second thoughts too. I'm actually relieved that he seems to think the same thing."_

_So...what now? Where's Poe?_ Ben looked more intensely into her eyes.

_"I don't know, but would you like to go look for him with me?"_

Ben could feel himself blush. He wasn't sure why. He cleared his throat and nodded. Rey turned to Leia, Han, and Rose. "Ben and I are gonna go look for Poe really quick," she said.

Han stepped forward. "Are you sure? I can go look if you don't wanna drag your dress around everywhere," he offered.

Rey smiled. Ben watched her face glow as she did. "It's alright, Han. I think it may be best if I'm the one who talks to Poe about all of this instead of sending messengers over and over." Then she looked up at Ben. "Besides, Ben can carry my train!" Ben tried  _so_ hard not to blush.

 _"Come on,"_ Rey's voice played in Ben's brain. He nodded and followed as she started down the hall toward the back door.

* * *

The second they turned the corner away from everyone's eyes, Rey stopped and turned to Ben with wide, excited eyes. "I don't know what's going on," she whispered, "but this is pretty cool if you think about it!" She tried not to sound too giddy.

Honestly, this freak situation actually seemed like everything she'd hoped for. She had said she wanted to be with someone she felt a full and total connection with. And besides physical intimacy--which she wanted to wait and share until  _after_ she was married--what connection could be closer than telepathy?!

She looked Ben in the eye. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. This should've worried her, but she somehow felt okay with everything.

"I'm so confused," he finally admitted quietly. "Why is this happening to us? I've never heard of anything like this before."

Rey shrugged. Then she remembered the "connection" Leia had talked about with Han. She wondered if they had the same thing. Instead of saying anything in response, Rey reached for Ben's hand to guide him as they looked for Poe. He accepted her hand, even though he was stiff and slightly sweaty, and followed as they went to the back door.

* * *

As Rey and Ben got closer to the back door, they could hear Poe's voice. And...Finn's?  _I forgot I sent Finn to look for you and Poe,_ Ben explained. Rey nodded in acknowledgement.

When they stepped out onto the back porch, they saw Poe sitting with his face buried in his hands as he sat on the concrete step. Finn had his arm around Poe's shoulders. Rey promptly let go of Ben's hand, to Ben's disappointment. "What's going on?" She mouthed silently to Finn.

Finn lowered his head to Poe's. "Hey Poe, Rey and Ben are here to check on you." He said softly and warmly.

Poe glanced up, his face covered in tears. He stood up, brushing off his suit jacket and pants. "Rey," he sniffled. "Rey, I'm so sorry."

Before he could say anything else, Rey opened her arms to him for a hug. He gladly accepted. "Poe, don't be sorry. I think I know what's going on."

Poe sniffed again and looked up. "You do?"

Rey nodded. "You're having second thoughts, aren't you?" She asked calmly. He seemed relieved by the question. "It's okay, I...I actually am too."

Ben was standing behind Rey, fumbling his fingers around, not knowing what to do with himself.  _Good,_ he accidentally thought. Rey tilted her head slightly toward him but ignored the statement.

"You are?" Poe asked as he wiped the tears off his face. "Are you sure? Wait, can you explain? I wanna make sure we're on the same page here."

Rey smiled. "Poe, you know I love you. You're a wonderful guy. But I think we can both agree that the idea of us getting  _married_ is a bit much."

Poe nodded and chuckled a little.

"I think we both deserve to be in a relationship where both people give 110%," she explained further. "And even though I love you so,  _so_ much, I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to give that to you."

Ben could see Poe returning the sentiment in his eyes. But he wasn't quite sure if Rey understood Poe's situation fully, so he decided to throw another telepathic thought to Rey.  _Hey, just so you know, I think Poe is having second thoughts not just because of you, but because of uh...women in general._ He wasn't sure how to say it delicately.

Rey's eyes widened slightly and she tilted her head subtly toward Ben, acknowledging his thought. She placed her hands on Poe's shoulders, squeezing slightly to relieve some of his tension. "And from what I can observe," she continued, "you may have a little more soul searching you need to do. Am I correct?" She glanced toward Finn.

Poe caught on to what she was saying, and nodded. "I'm not sure how ready I am to accept it myself yet, but...yeah." He sighed with relief. "I love you so much too, Rey. But you're right. I don't think I'd be able to give you 110% either. And you deserve someone who can."

Rey smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You do too, Poe." Then she glanced back at Finn again. "I think you might find that person sooner than you expect, so it's probably best for us to break this off now. You know what they say: when one door closes, another opens. Right?"

Poe chuckled and grinned. "Right," he sniffled once more. Then his eyes shifted between her and Ben. "I think you might find your person soon too," he said reassuringly, "if you haven't already." He winked.

Rey couldn't help but blush.  _Ben,_ she thought, forgetting Ben could hear her. She startled as Ben unexpectedly choked for a millisecond. "Ah, sorry," he apologized awkwardly.

Finn stepped forward, smiling at both Poe and Rey. "So what does this mean, then?" he asked optimistically.

Poe placed a hand on Finn's shoulder and squeezed affectionately. "Finn, I think this means it's time you and I spent a little more time together." He winked again. "And Rey, are you ready to call this wedding off?" He held her hand with his free one.

Rey nodded in agreement. "I'm ready if you are," she grinned widely.


	4. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! Like I said, it's a pretty short fic. Just based off a silly dream I had the other night. I know it's not perfect and may not make sense here and there, but it was fun to write! I hope you enjoy it too!
> 
> Here's that [aesthetic](https://inspirationsbylaura.tumblr.com/post/177314080814/aesthetic-for-a-mini-fic-i-wrote-runaway-bride) once again ;)

The four of them--or rather, the two couples (whether they knew it or not yet)--hurried back to the foyer to meet up with the rest of the party.

" _There_ you are!" Rose whispered loudly.

Ben handed Rey's dress train off to Leia, who draped it nicely across the floor. Not that it mattered anyway. "So?" She inquired. "What's the plan?"

"You two gettin' married or not?" Han asked bluntly.

Rey and Poe smiled at each other. "Nope!" They both exclaimed in unison.

Rose's expression sank, but she smiled nonetheless. "I'm so glad you two made this decision together," she said as she reached for a hug between the two of them.

Rey and Poe wrapped their arms around her and Rey patted her back. "I'm sorry it didn't turn out exactly as planned," she said, "but thank you for supporting us."

"We're all supportive of you two," Finn stepped in. "Always."

Han glanced back toward the chapel windows at the guests sitting patiently inside. "So, uh...who's gonna break the news to everyone?"

Leia put her arm on Han's shoulder, trying to calm him down even though he didn't seem all that concerned. "Let's not make the kids do any more work. They've had enough emotions to go through today. We can tell the guests it's over." Then she gestured to the five young adults. "You guys, go ahead and clean up and grab your things and get outta here! Try to escape before the guests bombard you!" She laughed and waved her hands.

Poe excitedly grabbed Finn's hand, and although Finn was slightly surprised, he gladly accepted it. The two of them trotted off down the hall toward the room with their things so they could get going.

Rey looked up at Ben, neither of them saying a word.

Rose stopped next to them, glancing back and forth between their faces. A smile crept across her face. "You two, take your time. Rey, I'll grab your things from our room and take them to your car. If you guys want somewhere private to talk and hide away from the guests, I can make sure no guests head near the back door and you can talk out there!"

Ben blushed, and Rey giggled. "Thank you, Rose." She grinned and hugged her friend. As Rose walked away, Rey reached for Ben's hand. He grabbed her hand back, running his thumb across her knuckles slightly.

"Wait, what?!" Han exclaimed at the sight of them showing even the slightest ounce of affection. "You two barely know each other!"

Ben wanted to pull his hand away for a second out of embarrassment, but Rey held on tight. "We have a sort of... _connection."_   She explained.

Leia's eyes widened with excitement. "Really? You and my son?" She nodded and chuckled. "Who would've guessed? Just like Han and me."

 _So they DO have that connection!_ Rey thought, relieved that it was a legitimate thing.

"I had no idea," Ben muttered to his mother.

Leia playfully slapped his arm. "Of course you didn't. You never asked!" Before Ben could respond, Leia gently pushed them along. "Go on, you two. Spend some time together. We'll take care of the guests."

* * *

Rey and Ben could hear the gasps of all the guests from the chapel as they walked down the hallway together. Rey couldn't help but giggle. "This day did  _not_ go as planned," she laughed.

Ben didn't answer. This began to worry Rey. Was he regretting this?

 _"Don't worry, I don't regret this at all."_ His deep voice said softly in her mind. She smiled. He must've enjoyed talking telepathically more than physically.

 _So do you think the connection started when we saw each other in person?_ She asked, trying to make sense of it all.

_"I suppose so, it's the only explanation."_

_I'm glad it happened._

_"Me too."_

* * *

When the two of them stepped out the back door to where Poe had originally been, Ben leaned himself against the brick wall of the building with Rey standing in a few feet in front of him. She turned outward to look at the sky as the sun began to lower. He watched her as she stared in awe at the nature surrounding them. She was  _beautiful,_ both inside and out.

Ben couldn't help but smile to himself. To think that just this morning on his flight, he barely knew this girl. And then, when they first met in person, he began to hope he'd end up with her. Now here he was, with her. How was this real?

 _Would it be too soon to say..._ Ben caught himself. He knew Rey could hear him. She turned her head, waiting for him to finish his sentence. He decided not to.

No, it was way too soon. It hadn't even been a full 24 hours! It would be ridiculous of him to say something so heavy. And yet, he still felt the need to say it.

 _"Don't worry, you don't have to say it if you're not ready,"_ her voice said warmly as she looked at him. 

He felt a surge go through his body. He felt so...at peace with her. Like this was clearly meant to be. It all happened so fast, and yet it didn't feel fast at all. It felt like they'd known each other their entire lives, but they were also just getting started. Perhaps getting started with their future  _together._

Not only did he feel at peace with her, but he also wanted to  _feel_ her. To embrace her with his arms. To kiss her with his lips. To hold her in every way possible. Without realizing it, his thoughts began to move.  _I want to..._ he stepped forward and stopped inches away from her back, looking down at her bare shoulders.

He felt her smile and lean into him, his heart rate going up.  _"I know,"_ she thought.

He took a deep breath, not wanting to do anything too soon or unwanted.  _I uh...I should go get my things,_ he started to think.

Suddenly Rey's hand reached down behind her to grab his wrist. His heart stopped for a moment. Then she turned around to stare up into his eyes.  _"Do you want to get married?"_

Ben's eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't expecting something so forward, but it honestly was probably less forward than the more intimate thoughts flowing through his mind.  _Married? Are you sure?_ He knew it was a big commitment, and she obviously literally  _just_ called off a wedding with someone else. But somehow it still felt...right?

Rey stepped back and looked to the side.  _"I know it seems fast, but...this connection. It's REAL. This doesn't happen with just anyone. Don't you think that maybe..."_

 _Maybe we're meant to be together?_ The corners of Ben's mouth began to turn up without him realizing.

Rey blushed.  _"Maybe,"_ she thought.  _"I know it's a long shot. And I know I just turned down a marriage to someone I've known much longer than you, but I can't deny this connection. I feel this...PULL toward you."_

Ben nodded and placed his hands gently on her arms.  _I feel it too._

He was ready. He didn't care if it ended up being a mistake later. This connection was  _real,_ and he wasn't going to let it go away. Before Rey could think anything else, Ben smiled at her.  _Forget getting my things, and you're not changing out of that dress. We're going to elope._

Rey smiled in delight and giggled as Ben scooped her up off the ground, hugging her close to his chest.  _"_ I love you," she whispered into his neck.

Ben couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. He didn't care how sudden this all was. It felt so right. "I love you too." He whispered back as he kissed her head, and he walked with her in his arms into the sunset.

 

Here's a little illustration I did for this story!  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it! By the way, fanart is always welcome, just sayin' *cough* I will probably draw some doodles to go with this soon too ;)


End file.
